Media files, such as audio and video files, are used in a variety of environments for conveying many types of information. For example, media files can be streamed or otherwise communicated over computer networks, allowing users to view and/or listen to the media content. Conventionally, video content is a one-directional medium such that a content provider provides the video content to a user for viewing. With the advent of the Internet, the amount of video content available to users has grown exponentially, as has the media platforms upon which the video content is available for viewing. Some media platforms have attempted to provide some forms of interactivity with video content. However, conventional interactive video content suffers from many significant shortcomings.